supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Song of War and Peace Honest Trailer
A Song of War and Peace Honest Trailer is a fanfic made by Japanlover86 as an IP One-shot From SNFW, comes the TV adaptation of the 30's-40's Encylopedia (Shows Japanese soldiers marching) /WWII Drama (Shows the Hiroshima bomb dropping)/Porno (Meimei and Hiro are seen having sex), that is... A Song of War and Peace, dun-dun-dun, god that songs cool! Get ready for the show that has viewers left on their seat, while and as people who watched Supernanny: The Theory Animated are acting all smug because they already know It's the abusive WWII show, you keep watching, no matter how many times it hurts you (A Chinese woman is seen crying and Jonathan cuts her neck open). Full of disturbing imagery, like sex (Meimei and Hiro are seen having sex), beheadings (A man beheads another man, and Jiko's face closeup), child deaths (Tokiko's corpse is seen) and that's just the 1945 season! Travel to the 1930's and the 1940's, where the world is at WWII, RYOU: "" (Translation: If it doesn't stop, mankind will be wiped out!) SAKURA: "" (Translation: 8 Warlords...) TOKIKO: "" (Translation: Oh no...) Watch as everyone tries to win the most bloodiest war ever, while completely ignoring Jonathan Woods, who attempts to kill the other characters Meet unforgettable heroes, Ryou Shako, a young sniper, Hiro Shinozawa, a Japanese officer married to a girl from Taiwan, Huizong Zhungxi, the Starscream of the series, Jiao Shinozawa, a little girl who's seen some s*** (Jiao looks at a little boy getting vivisected), Meimei Shinozawa, a woman from Taiwan, who was Japan's colony during the war years, and she and her twin are in Hiroshima MEIMEI: "" (Translation: WHERE IS HIRO?!) Watch as these heroes struggle to get an American soldier to stop annoying the c*** out of them JONATHAN: "" (Translation: Yo, Jap!) If he doesn't die, I'll kill him myself, I hate that man! Ride along on an adventure where anyone can die, and come back as a ghost, whenever your Hiro (Hiro is seen dying of refeeding syndrome and starvation), Hiro's wife, daughter, and brother-in-law (His family are seen killed by the atomic bomb) All men must die, who are in anyway close to Hiro Shinozawa So begin the epic war drama, so long and complicated, SNFW will try to keep your attention, by any bewbs necessary (Footage of the sex scenes is shown) Not that I'm complaining (Meimei is shown bare-breasted infront of Hiro), bewbs! Starring: Human Starscream (Huizong Zhungxi) Japanese Officer (Hiro Shinozawa) Unit 731 Witness (Jiao Shinozawa) Asian Megan Fox (Meimei Shinozawa) German Gunman (Dietrich Fech) Ghost Girl (Monika Fech I) Boarding schoolboy (Alois Fech) Four Loki (Antonino Rossi) Italian Mulan (Dona Rossi) Italian girl (Alessa Rossi) Young Sniper (Ryou Shako) Asian Selena Gomez (Sakura Shako) Bomb Victim (Tokiko Shako) Whining Soldier (Jonathan Woods) Western Good Sanitarian (Eric Pakton) Blood Dress (Jenni Woods) Stab Girl (Hanna Woods) And all of the above (The other Kuro Unit members) WWII GAME OF THRONES! Category: Fanfics Category: Fanfics by Japanlover86